


A Hundred Rose Petals

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief mentions of Daisuga, Brief mentions of Tsukiyama, Come Eating, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kageyama proposes, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Smut, Nervous Kageyama, No Smut, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of asanoya, proposal au, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: His nerves would not rest. His mind filled with the worst possible scenarios of the evening, but Kageyama tried to remain positive, anyway. Even as he tried to whistle a tune on his way to a familiar place, he could not stop shaking. Today was the day.Today was the day that he would propose.





	A Hundred Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I've written so much smut lately that I thought I'd post something with a bit of a change of pace. This is how I've always envisioned Kageyama proposing to Hinata, and I know it's REALLY dumb, but I don't know... I did my best! Enjoy!  
> No, I haven't edited this yet. Please excuse typos for now.

A warm, astoundingly soft hand gripped tighter onto a much larger, slightly calloused one. Brilliant brown eyes shimmered up into loving blue, and a terse, confident man let out the sweetest sound; a precise laugh. He clung closer to what he loved most, nuzzled his cold-whipped cheek into a warm bicep and tightened his grip further. A heart that resided inside the taller man's chest thumped hard. Kageyama Tobio was in love.

As they walked down the street together, clinging to one another, Kageyama knew that he had no doubts about the future. Hinata was his soulmate, and he felt like he knew that much more than the precise man beside him did.

"Tobio," a warm, honey-like voice announced dreamily, "I had a lot of fun today."

Kageyama could not help but keep his eyes focused on the gem that was his boyfriend. He gave Hinata's warm, tiny hand a squeeze and replied, "Me too, sweetheart."

And oh, did Hinata love it when his boyfriend called him that. He had no idea that he loved pet names so much until Kageyama started using them over a year ago. Things like 'darling', 'honey', and 'baby' were whispered quietly in his ears and left them ringing. But Hinata, perhaps, loved 'sweetheart' the most.

"Thank you for taking me out today," said Hinata sweetly, "Our dates are always fun."

"You don't have to thank me," Tobio responded, "I like... I love being with you, Shouyou."

Hinata felt his heart bumble at the response. He swung their intertwined hands a little and let out a short sigh. Kageyama could feel his heart beat pulsing through his fingers. His heart had suddenly began to pick up its' pace at the thought of what he was about to suggest.

"Um... Shouyou?" Tobio asked provisionally. Hinata hummed and looked up from where he was watching ahead of them to blink at his boyfriend. "I, um... are you doing anything on Saturday?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "No, I don't think so. Work finally gave me a weekend off. Why?"

Kageyama bit his lip, letting out a deep breath. Then, he was smiling very lightly as he said, "I'd like to take you somewhere, if that's alright."

"Yeah!" Shouyou answered immediately, "What do you want to do?"

The other man looked ahead mischievously. "It's a surprise."

The smaller man stuck out his tongue with a chuckle, saying sternly, "Meanie! I hate surprises."

"You'll like this surprise," Kageyama answered, "Hopefully."

They stopped their walking so that Kageyama could open up the gate to their apartment. They released hands and then stepped inside. The lanky between the two of them cleared his throat as he pulled out his set of keys, making his way toward their apartment door and then fumbling for a moment to open the wooden contraption.

"It's not rocket science, babe," teased Shouyou, "All you have to do is stick the key in the hole."

"Shut up, asshole," growled Kageyama and Hinata smiled lovingly at him.

When the two of them were inside, Hinata promptly announced that he was going to shower and Tobio nodded. As soon as Hinata was in the bathroom and the water had started running, Kageyama whipped out his phone, opening up a group chat between himself and ten other people.

To: Daichi, Suga, and 8 others

Hey, you guys can still all make it on Saturday, right?

A few people responded nearly immediately, while others it took some time to respond. However, he did get an overview of who was coming and who wasn't.

From: Nishinoya

you got it!!!!!! we're supposed 2 be there at 3 right?

To: Daichi, Suga, and 8 others

Yes. I'm going to be there around seven in the morning to set everything up. I told him I had to work the early shift that day. But I'll bring him around four in the afternoon so please be on time, everyone!!

From: Tanaka

you got it, man! can't wait to see you guys!

From: Suga

Don't worry, Kageyama, I'll make a point to be on time :)

From: Ennoshita

you nervous?

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, heart thundering fast. Of course he was nervous; there were a million different outcomes for the day and Kageyama was praying on the best one.

To: Daichi, Suga, and 8 others

Is that even a question??? Hell yes I'm nervous! But that's why I'm trying to sike him up with volleyball first, lol.

From: Yamaguchi

lololol don't worry, everything will be fine!

From: Suga

I'll make sure to meet you with the keys in the morning, then. You want me to stay and help set up?

To: Daichi, Suga, and 8 others

Actually, that'd be awesome. I want to make sure everything is perfect.

From: Nishinoya

GAHHHHHH I'M SO JEALOUS! this is the most exciting thing that's happened 2 me since high school!!!!!!!

From: Asahi

Yuu, we went on a trip over the summer... that wasn't exciting to you?

From: Nishinoya

oshit u right. okay so this is the 2nd most exciting thing that's happened then.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He felt more vibrations in his pocket, but he ignored them for a bit. He made his way toward the living room instead, and plopped down on the love seat before flicking the TV on. He was in the midst of scrolling through channels when he heard the bathroom door open and shut immediately after.

"Tobio!" called his boyfriend, "Remind me to get soap from the store next time we're out!"

"Okay," Tobio said back. A while later and Hinata was making his way into the living room, two cups in his hands.

"I made tea," he muttered, passing Kageyama a cup before sitting beside him and taking a sip from his own cup.

"Thanks," Kageyama told him and took a sip from his own drink. He threw an arm around the smaller man behind him, rubbing a hand up and down his shoulder. Hinata snuggled closer, smiling lightly.

The two remained on the couch for the rest of the evening, occasionally sharing soft kisses on the lips and cheek as they watched TV. But Kageyama was not paying attention to it like Hinata was; his mind was racing with thoughts of Saturday and the burning question that remained in his mind that chilly autumn day.

***

"I'll see you later, baby," Kageyama flirted, smirking down at a tired Hinata before him.

"Mm," he yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Kageyama ran a hand through Hinata's gingery hair.

"Go back to sleep, okay?" he told his lover, "That way you'll be well rested for your surprise later."

Shouyou perked up a little, beaming up at the man in front of him. Kageyama placed a chaste kiss on his lips before walking out of their apartment, making his way toward their car.

His nerves would not rest. His mind filled with the worst possible scenarios of the evening, but Kageyama tried to remain positive, anyway. Even as he tried to whistle a tune on his way to a familiar place, he could not stop shaking. Today was the day.

Today was the day that he would propose.

Kageyama shuddered at the thought. He couldn't believe the day was finally upon him, couldn't believe that he and Hinata might be engaged by the end of the night.

He made a quick phone call to the restaurant he'd made a reservation at several weeks ago. He wanted to ensure that everything would be perfect that night. Everything had to be perfect; no flaws.

When Tobio pulled into the parking lot, he immediately saw Suga's car. He pulled up beside it and Sugawara and Daichi stepped out. He smiled at the older pair, greeting them and pulling them each into a quick hug.

"It's good to see you guys," Tobio chuckled, "Thanks for being here so early."

"Of course," Sugawara obliged, "It's an important day for all of us, after all."

Tobio grinned widely at the two of them, "You've brought the keys, right? I've got everything I need in the back of my car."

Daichi dangled the keys out in front of him. Now that he was Karasuno's official volleyball coach, he had hundreds of perks; access to the gym they used to practice in being one of them.

Kageyama carried a few necessities inside of the gym and Daichi unlocked the gym doors. The second he stepped inside, Tobio received a rush of euphoria. Old memories fogged his mind, memories of playing volleyball in his first year with a band of friends that would remain with him until the day he died. He saw himself setting numerous balls to his (hopefully) soon-to-be fiance, and his beating heart only quickened its' pace.

"God," he mumbled, "this place brings back so many memories. Amazing memories, of course." 

It was true; his old high school gym was filled with the most astounding memories. This was the very place he had fallen in love with Hinata.

"I miss it," Suga sighed, "I can't wait to play with you all again today." 

Daichi and Kageyama agreed. He stood there for a moment, breathing in the familiar air that hadn't intoxicated his lungs for several years. He hadn't realized it until then, but Kageyama knew that this might be his forever favorite place in the world.

"Alright," sighed Kageyama, "Let's go up to the club room." He was looking forward to seeing the place again, was excited to find his old locker. Daichi and Suga led the way, and he clutched the duffel bag in his hands even tighter. His nerves had slightly calmed being in such a recognizable place.

Daichi quickly made haste of unlocking Hinata's old locker. Kageyama quickly remembered the plan and his heart beat began to quicken once more.

"Alright," Daichi announced moments later, "There you go."

"Thanks," Kageyama sighed in relief.

"What can we do to help?" Sugawara asked and Kageyama pondered the thought.

"Do you mind cleaning up in here a little? I want it to be nice and clean for Shouyou."

Sugawara smiled, "Of course. Come on, Daichi, let's set to work!" 

Kageyama busied himself with the second biggest surprise of the evening. It took him several tries to perfect, but by the time he had finished, he was extremely satisfied with his handy work. At that same minute, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

From: Tanaka

Today's the day, everyone! Let's not disappoint Kageyama!

Kageyama smiled at the text. Daichi and Sugawara were silently snickering fondly at him in the corner. It had always been rare for them to see a smiling Kageyama when they were in high school; the action made them truly feel how happy their old teammate was in that moment.

From: Yamaguchi

I'm so excited!! I didn't even sleep last night!

From: Tsukishima

Trust me, he didn't.

From: Yamaguchi

Tsukki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kageyama took a few deep breaths. Every now and then a chill would run up his spine when he thought of Hinata's response to the events that would take place later that evening. Daichi and Sugawara noticed.

"Don't worry, Kageyama," Daichi reassured, "He's going to say yes. I know it."

The setter bit his lip and grinned apologetically. "I'm so scared... we've been together for such a long time, so..."

"Gah, I still remember when you two first started dating! That was ages ago!" Sugawara giggled. Daichi blushed a little at the noise and wrapped an arm around the other man.  
"Remember how red Hinata would get when Kageyama complimented him? He was so--"

"Cute," Kageyama finished, and then he was immediately blushing at the realization of what he'd just say. Sugawara and Daichi snickered again.

Tobio's phone vibrated violently again, but it was not from a text from the group chat he'd created.

It was a text from his boyfriend.

From: Shouyou

you're not working 2 hard, right? want me 2 bring you lunch?

"It's Shouyou," Kageyama announced, but he didn't really need to inform the other two in the room; the older pair could tell who had texted Tobio when the other male turned a considerable shade of pink.

To: Shouyou

No thanks. Your surprise later also involves dinner, so I'm trying not to eat too much.

From: Shouyou

thank you baby <3

From: Shouyou

but u should really eat something anyway!!!!! a snack!

Kageyama flushed, replying,

To: Shouyou

I'll grab something from the vending machine. See you soon.

Hinata didn't answer, but Tobio did not expect him to respond. Talking to his boyfriend made him feel a little less nervous, but as soon as he was replacing his phone, he could feel the nerves taking over once again.

Daichi and Sugawara continued to help Kageyama make the place as spotless as possible for the next couple of hours before there wasn't much left to be done. He'd double checked that he'd remembered to pack two changes of clothes for himself and Hinata (one set of gym clothes for the each of them, and then a pair of formal clothes to change into when they went to eat dinner later), and that the gym looked squeaky.

"God, I hope everyone gets here on time," said Kageyama nervously, "Should I wait here for another hour until they arrive? Yeah, I should do that. Then I'll drive home and pick up Hinata. Should I have bought new balls to use? The ones here are a little old and scuffed up... shit, maybe I've still got time to the store and buy new ones? And I didn't even think about packing water bottles, I'll have to remember that when I go home. How should I have you all stand? In a line? A crowd? Should I have ordered new uniforms to match--"

"Kageyama," Daichi said sternly, and Tobio was reminded of a time long ago when Daichi had kicked him off the team temporarily because he couldn't get along with Hinata. The thought made him shiver and shut up immediately. "Everything is going to be just fine, alright? Stop worrying and calm down until everyone gets here. Hinata will love this no matter what."

"But... but it's been so long since we've played together. I mean, sure, the two of us practice on our own sometimes, but we haven't done a quick in years... what if we can't do it? God, the moment will be totally ruined--"

"Kageyama!" snapped Sugawara and this time Kageyama knew to /really/ shut up, "Weren't you listening? Everything is going to be fine! Even if you've forgotten how to do your quick, it's okay. Hinata... he loves volleyball. As long as you set him a couple of spikes, he'll be totally fine."

Kageyama sucked in a breath and released, "How many balls do I toss to him? Do you think if I toss him too many then he'll suspect somethings up? Oh, god, what if he figures out my plan? What if he realizes I'm trying to propose to him and he throws up, or gets those really bad stomach cramps he used to get, or even worse, he runs away--?"

"Kageyama!" the two said in unison and Kageyama recoiled. Daichi and Sugawara looked at each other and sighed, exasperated. Sugawara stepped closer to him and set a hand on his shoulder. 

"Calm down," he said softly.

"I'm scared," Tobio admitted, "I don't want to screw up. I'm afraid... of... rejection..."

It was with that confession that Daichi and Sugawara finally understood the taller man's reasoning. Long ago, Kageyama had faced the same terrifying nerves of rejection from past teammates, long before he'd even played for Karasuno. It was entirely possible that Tobio was afraid of his lover forcing the same terrible rejection on him if he said no to marrying Kageyama.

Suddenly, Sugawara and Daichi looked at one another and smiled.

"He's not going to say no," they said reassuringly. 

Sugawara continued, "Kageyama, you're forgetting that Daichi and I also know Hinata." The taller man bit his lip and looked down in shame. He continued, "Do you remember back in high school, way long ago, when you and Hinata first performed your quick?"

"How could I forget?" Tobio answered, and the memory fondled his brain.

Daichi continued, "You remember that rush of euphoria you both had when that happened? You'd felt like you'd really connected, right?"

"Yeah..."

"You... you two are still the greatest dynamic duo that Karasuno has ever seen. I know that for a fact. Deep down you probably already know this deep down, Kageyama, but you were one of the main reasons that Hinata grew stronger. It was thanks to your tosses that Hinata felt like he'd really felt part of a team, right?"

"... I guess."

"And although all of us played a part in helping Hinata realize his true potential, it was you that made him realize he could be the greatest decoy."

"Well--"

"Hinata loved that. He loved feeling like he was truly essential to the team. And he was, because you helped him get there," Daichi finished, smiling, "So why is this situation any different, Kageyama? I haven't seen either of you in a long time, but I know for a fact that you've only helped Hinata grow more and more since the day you two started playing together. Hinata values volleyball. Hinata values /you/, Kageyama. Do you really think he's going to let you go that easily when you've practically made him who he is today?"

Kageyama blinked and looked everywhere else but Daichi. "Shouyou..." he breathed, "He's... really something. Without him..." Kageyama closed his eyes.

Sugawara finished, "All I know is that Hinata treasures closely the things he loves most. That involves volleyball and it certainly involves you, Kageyama."

Tobio felt the corners of his lips twitch up ever so slightly. He let out a little chuckle.

"I'm in love with him," he whispered, without really thinking, "Really, I am."

Suga and Daichi looked at one another thoughtfully before looking back up to Kageyama, who was looking at them with admiration.

"I really missed you guys," he said truthfully. His old teammates really realized then that Kageyama was very different now compared to back then. He was smiling more and his eyes had begun to show emotions that he'd once masked so well. They both knew it was entirely Shouyou's doing.

A while later and the rest of his old team began to arrive. Kageyama greeted them all with many thanks for showing up.

"Ah, Kageyama!" Nishinoya said fondly when he saw him, "You've gotten taller!"

"You've just gotten shorter."

Nishinoya hit him hard upside the head.

"Kageyama!" Tanaka shouted and he responded by giving the taller man a playfully fist to the top of his head, "I can't believe the day has come!"

"Tanaka!" Nishinoya screamed and Tanaka turned around and shouted at one another, finally reunited after so many years.

"I'm really looking forward to today, Kageyama," Ennoshita greeted, "Thanks for inviting us."

"Of course," the black-haired setter said, "You're essential to today's events."

As the team mingled together and discussed the day's plans, Kageyama felt his phone vibrate and his heart immediately jumped up into his throat.

"Everyone, quiet!" he screeched, "It's Shouyou!"

Everyone stopped talking immediately, dead silent. Kageyama picked up the phone.

"What's up?" he greeted Hinata and he heard an angelic voice reply,

"Hi, honey!"

Kageyama felt his heart melt.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

"No, I was just wondering when you're coming home," Shouyou told him through the phone, "You said you'd be home by three and it's already almost three-thirty--"

Shit. He was running behind schedule.

"Oh!" Tobio interrupted, "I'm actually leaving work right now. I'll be home soon and then I can take you... to your surprise."

Hinata hummed, "Okay... I'll see you soon, then, Tobio."

"Yeah... bye, Shouyou."

Kageyama hung up and looked at all of his friends. "I'm leaving now to get Shouyou. You guys remember what to do?"

"Of course," Yamaguchi replied, "Kei-- er, Tsukki and I will keep watch for your car when you come back, okay?"

"Thanks, Yamaguchi," Kageyama sighed, "Wish me luck, since you won't be able to later."

As he began walking out of the gym, Tobio felt his heart lift when he heard several cheers and praises yelled at him as he passed.

"You can do it, Kageyama!"

"Best of luck, man!"

"I can't wait!"

***

"You swear you can't see, right?"

Hinata giggled, "Nope, I can't see anything!"

"You promise?" Kageyama asked tentatively. Hinata lightly adjusted the blindfold on his eyes.

"Tobio, I don't want my surprise ruined, as much as I hate them. I swear I can't see anything!"

"Okay," Kageyama smiled, making a right turn as he and Hinata bumbled down the road in their car, "Then, we're almost there."

"I'm so excited!" Hinata admitted, "I love this anticipation... maybe I really do like surprises, after all!"

"Maybe," laughed the dark-haired man, "I hope you like it, Shouyou."

"Of course I'll like it," muttered Shouyou softly, "If it's from you, then I'll love it no matter what..."

Kageyama said nothing. His pulsing organ in his chest only sped up faster than ever. Now that Hinata was sitting beside him, he didn't know if he'd be able to stomach his nerves any longer. But he reminded himself of what Daichi and Sugawara had mentioned earlier, and it slightly calmed the knot in his chest and stomach.

As he pulled up to the school, Kageyama saw Yamaguchi give him the signal that he'd seen him before he ran back inside of the gym and shut the door. It was now or never, it seemed.

Kageyama parked and took a deep breath before getting out and walking around to help his tiny boyfriend out of the car. He locked the car and grabbed the duffel bag from the back seat, double checking for the ring that was hidden in one of the pockets before making his way back toward Hinata. He grabbed the smaller one by the waist, taking one of his boyfriend's hands in the other.

He slowly lead him up the the sliding gym door, feeling his heart hammer.

"Alright," Kageyama announced, "We're nearly there, sweetheart."

"Okay!" said Hinata eagerly. Kageyama pecked his cheek once before sliding open the door.

Everyone was waiting for them inside, as planned. Kageyama gave them a quick grin before grabbing Hinata's hand again.

"Come on, darling, come inside. Be careful of the step."

"I'm so excited!" Hinata exclaimed and Kageyama watched as his former teammate's looked at one another fondly. Kageyama shut the door behind him. He walked right up behind Hinata, gripping his waist again and his arm.

"Can you tell where we are, Shou?"

"It feels like we're in a shed?" Kageyama laughed.

"Well, what if we were?"

"Then... that means the surprise is a car?"

Kageyama snorted, "We don't need another car, dumbass."

"A boat?"

"There's not much water around here. Where would we use it?"

"Is it a house?"

Kageyama blinked, "In the middle of a shed?"

Hinata crossed his arms, "Well, fine! I don't know what it is!"

Tobio bit his lip, grin wide. "I'm taking the blindfold off. Are you ready to see your surprise?"

"Yes, yes! Hurry up, Tobio!"

The taller man gave one last flashing grin before carefully undoing the knot at the back of the blindfold. Kageyama lowered it from his eyes and Hinata blinked out, looking ahead.

The entire team said, in unison, "Surprise!" and Hinata let out a wide gasp.

"Oh... my god!" he shrieked, raising a hand to his cheek and smiling.

"Hinata, it's good to see you again!"

"It's been so long, Hinata!"

"Wow, you've changed so much!"

Hinata ran at them, hugging all of them immediately. He was laughing, cheering along with them as they all returned his hugs and ruffled his orange hair.

"Yamaguchi!" he cheered after he'd hugged the rest, "Man, has it really been that long?"

"I've missed you, Hinata," Yamaguchi replied. Hinata turned his head to look at the man to the left of him.

"You're here, too, Tsukishima?!"

"I was forced--" Yamaguchi cut him off with a deadly look. "Um, yeah... good to... see you again, ace."

Hinata felt tears well up in his eyes. He turned around to look back at his boyfriend, who was still hovering by the door, and grinned broadly. He ran at him and threw his arms around him. Everyone chuckled slightly.

"Was it a good surprise?" Kageyama asked nervously, though he and everyone else knew that the night was far from over.

"The best surprise!" Hinata giggled, "You're the best, Tobio!"

"Well, what're we waiting for, then?" Tanaka roared with a laugh, "Let's play volleyball!"

Kageyama gave Hinata his change of clothes as they all began changing right there in the middle of the gym (none of them cared if they were exposed in front of one another in that moment).

They divided into teams and played several long rounds of their favorite sport. Kageyama realized that he had no reason to think Hinata would figure out his plan, or be afraid that they wouldn't be able to perform their famous quick; the second the ball left his fingertips and was spiraling toward Hinata, Kageyama knew that it was the perfect match. The ball slammed to the other side and Hinata laughed loudly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He ran back to his boyfriend again and threw himself into his arms.

"Thank you, Tobio," he said softly. Kageyama's heart jumped and he hugged the smaller male in return.

They played for what felt like forever. In reality, it was really only about two and a half hours. Kageyama and the rest of the team agreed (without Hinata, of course) that if they wanted to make their dinner reservations at eight, there'd have to be plenty of time for them to change and have the time for Kageyama to, well, actually get to the main event of the night. The thought made him want to throw up; the moment was approaching rapidly and he was beyond nervous. Who wouldn't be? He knew he wanted to spend forever with Hinata, but what about the other man?

Kageyama shook the thought away. As they finished up another set, the rest of the team took careful glances toward Kageyama and he knew they were all thinking the same thing. Tobio's heart thumped and he spoke up,

"H-Hey," his voice cracked once and he cursed himself, "I, um... I wonder if the... if the club room still looks the same."

He mentally face palmed. He'd been practicing how he would recite that very line for weeks, and Tobio butchered the saying. However, Hinata did not notice the mistake and gasped.

"You're right! Oh man, it's probably totally different from how I remember!"

"Um... hey, Daichi, do you have the keys? Maybe we could take a look."

"Tobio," Hinata huffed, "I'm sure Daichi doesn't want us snooping around his team's club room--"

"Not at all!" Daichi interrupted, backing Kageyama up knowingly, "I'm sure you're all wondering. Let's go for it!"

Tobio thanked him silently, with his eyes. They made their way to their bags first, and Kageyama gave Hinata a water bottle he'd prepared to drink from. While Hinata was gulping down the water, Kageyama mischievously slipped a box with a pretty ring inside into his back pocket. Everyone noticed, excluding Hinata.

Hinata wiped his mouth and returned the water bottle to his boyfriend. Kageyama took several deep breaths. Hinata eyed him.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching a hand up to feel over Kageyama's face, "You're really red, Tobio. Do you need to take a break for a while longer?"

"No," Tobio gulped, "I-I'm fine." He was obviously blushing from what would take place shortly.

Hinata squinted at him before Asahi saved him as he announced,

"W-Well, what're we waiting for? Let's check out the club room!"

Hinata dismissed Kageyama's redness and Tobio was extremely thankful for Asahi in that moment. His heart was beating a mile a minute. His hands were clammy and he knew he was shaking. He followed behind Hinata and the rest of the team as they made their way to a familiar room that they all knew too well.

They stepped inside, turning on the light. Even though he'd been in the room hours before, Kageyama still acted surprised.

"Wow, it's just as I remembered!" Hinata muttered, eyeing the place, "It feels lot smaller, though."

"You're right," Ennoshita murmured. As Shouyou looked around the room, almost everyone began to look at Kageyama nervously. Tobio wished they wouldn't, afraid Hinata would see that something was up. They all gave him light smiles and Tobio felt a little more confident, but not by much. He was beyond scared; that was an understatement.

"Look!" Shouyou pointed out, "It's my old locker! Remember, Tobio?"

"Y-Yeah," hiccuped Kageyama, "And that one was mine..."

"They seem so much smaller," Hinata shrugged, "Hey, maybe that means I've grown a lot more than I thought!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, babe. You haven't grown that much at all."

Hinata smacked his arm. Kageyama knew what he had to do next.

"Hm," he hummed, thinking of the next step he'd rehearsed so beautifully in his mind, "I... wonder if I remember the combination--"

Shouyou gasped, "Kageyama, these lockers belong to other people now! We can't just go through people's stuff!"

"Actually," Daichi chimed in, saving Kageyama's ass yet again, "The lockers on that side of the wall don't belong to anyone. You can open them if you want."

Hinata bit his lip, "Well, I'm not even sure I remember the combination to mine!"

Kageyama felt like was going to throw up. His plan was completely soiled if Hinata couldn't open up his old locker.

So, he playfully teased, "Yeah, Shouyou's got a terrible memory. There's no way he can open it!"

Shouyou crossed his arms, staring angrily up at his boyfriend, "Oh, yeah?"

"Well, yeah!"

"I'm about to make you eat your own words, Tobio!" Hinata turned toward his locker and that was it. This was it.

The rest of the team slowly backed up against the back wall, the wall that was across from where Hinata's locker was. Tobio cautiously stepped directly behind Shouyou and slowly reached behind him, pulling the small, black box out of his back pocket and clutching it tightly in his hands behind him. His heart, which was trapped in his throat, choked him. He turned around, glancing at his friends. They were all smiling warmly at him, giving him a thumbs-up. Kageyama closed his eyes briefly, taking a huge breath before he faced forward, watching Shouyou's back.

The smaller man was still busying himself with the lock. They all heard a faint click and Shouyou laughed triumphantly.

"Hah! See, stupid Tobio, I told you I'd--"

Shouyou stopped when he opened his locker door. He gasped out a little. 

Hundreds of rose petals fell out of the locker, red and clearly still fresh. They fell in front of him, swarming around his feet and drifting all around the front of him slowly. The second the door was opened, Tobio shakily began to sink down closer to the ground.

"What the hell?!" mumbled Shouyou, stunned. He was blinking rapidly, studying the petals. The aroma of them made the room smell better. "Tobio, what's going--"

Hinata had turned around and immediately his words were lost forever in the air. His mouth fell open, his eyes widened, and he raised two hands to clap over his mouth. Kneeling down in front of him, there was a stunning, shiny ring being held out to him in the hands of a shaky man that was staring at him with the most adoring face Shouyou had ever seen.

"Shouyou," said Tobio shakily, "I love you."

Hinata gaped, completely speechless. His fragile heart had stopped its' pulsing. Kageyama continued,

"You mean the world to me, baby. After all these years, I've slowly come to realize that I truly cannot live without you. You're the reason that I'm still able to get up each day with a smile. I love everything about you, sweetheart. My heart is completely yours, so please, accept it and take care of it like... like I'll take care of you, forever. I swear I'll never, ever hurt you, Shouyou. I love you. There are no words in this world to explain to you the proper amount of what I feel for you. I will never love anyone else this much in my life.

"I... I know this is a pretty shitty way to do this, but... but I wanted you to be surrounded by some of the people that love you most. I wanted to remind you that no matter what happens, there will always be someone here for you if I can't be. But, until the day I die, I swear you'll be able to rely on me no matter what. I promise that I'll cherish you forever, if you'll allow for me to do so.

"... My knee is starting to hurt, so basically, what I'm trying to say is... Shouyou, my sweet... my love... will you marry me?"

Hinata let out a dry sob. He couldn't move, felt like he couldn't speak. There were no words to describe the feelings that were currently overtaking his mind. He felt tears spring in his eyes, and his eyes did not leave Tobio's face. Shouyou looked backed down at the ring, saw the glimmer and the beauty of the shiny object. He had begun to shake.

"Tobio," he said, and it was so breathy and quiet that almost none of them heard it, "Oh my god."

Tobio said nothing, swallowing hard. Hinata felt a tear run down his cheek, and he began to shake harder. Slowly, he moved his head up and down, very gently.

"... Yes," he cried, "God, yes. Yes, yes, yes!" He let out another cry and surged forward, falling to his knees and throwing himself into Tobio's arms.

"Yes?!" Kageyama asked in disbelief, "You'll marry me?"

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

The rest of their team began to cheer loudly, making tons of noise. Kageyama felt himself freeze up, stunned as Hinata loudly sobbed into his shoulder. However, he smiled the widest he ever had and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, squeezing his eyes shut and laughing loudly.

For what felt like an eternity, they held each other. Hinata continued to cry into him, giggling cutely. After a well earned moment, Kageyama pulled away a little and pulled the ring from the box. Hinata let out a happy gasp, grinning and holding out his hand. Tobio let out a chuckle, taking the smaller hand in his own. He carefully placed the ring on the shorter man's finger, and that sealed the deal. Hinata let out another sob, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face. They made eye contact and Shouyou could hold back no longer. He plummeted forward, closing his arms around Tobio's neck and sealing their lips together.

Tobio laughed in pure relief against Shouyou's soft lips. The man was shaking in his arms, obviously taking in shaky breaths from crying so hard. They locked lips, continuously catching each other's lips before they pulled away. Hinata and Kageyama hugged again, the taller man running slender fingers through soft, gingery hair.

A moment later, and Shouyou pulled away, staring at his now fiance with teary, loving eyes. Then, he turned to the rest of the team and asked,

"You were all in on this?"

They all nodded and chuckled. Shouyou laughed.

"Man... I really didn't see this coming!"

"So... it was a good surprise?" Tobio asked and Hinata snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" he giggled and turned to his team again, "Guys, I'm getting married!"

They all laughed and Hinata and Kageyama stood up together. Immediately, they were swarmed with hugs and tears and 'congratulations'. Hinata remained buried in his fiance's chest the entire time; he never wanted to be separated from him.

***

Later that evening, Kageyama and Hinata were coming down from another round of highs. Hinata flipped onto his side on the bed, resting his head and hand on Tobio's naked chest.

"Mm," sighed Hinata in content, feeling Tobio rapidly breathing beneath him. Hinata smiled, pulling up the covers over them slightly, just above their lower regions. The orange-haired man slid his hand down over Kageyama's abdomen, scooping up some of his own drying cum. They'd just finished their third round of sex, where Hinata had ridden Kageyama into another century. 

"Wow," gasped Kageyama, wrapping an arm around Hinata's back, "I can't remember the last time we had that much sex in one day."

Hinata smiled, kissing his pec, "It's a special day."

Tobio smirked, "If I had known I was going to get that much ass, I would've proposed a lot sooner."

Shouyou playfully slapped his chest. He ran another finger over Kageyama's ab, picking up more cum. This time, he began to slowly suck it into his mouth, slurping it up and moaning quietly. Tobio choked and his dick twitched weakly.

"Stop," he begged, "Fuck, you're gonna get me hard again. I'm so worn out."

Hinata snorted, "You're slowly becoming an old man, Tobio." He smiled, reaching across his fiance to grab a tissue and began cleaning them up. When he was settled back onto Kageyama's chest, the smaller of the two let out a heavy sigh, running his hand up and down his chest. He watched the hand go up and down, examining the fat ring on his finger.

"It's such a beautiful ring, Tobio..." Hinata trailed, holding his hand up a little to look at the shining metal.

Kageyama smiled, "I'm glad you like it, sweetheart." Hinata's heart gave a thump at that damn pet name.

"I love you," Shouyou confessed, "God, I love you, Tobio."

Tobio turned his head and kissed softly at the side of Shouyou's head. "I love you, too, Shouyou. I love you so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Hinata looked up, eyes tearing as they stared into each other's eyes. He leaned up, pulling his fiance into another kiss. It was gentle and slow. Kageyama slowly scratched at the back of Hinata's neck, drawing him in closer. He held the back of his head, thumbing over his ear. Their tongues did not dance, for it was a sweet, sensational kiss, a reminder of the heavy love they both felt for one another.

When they pulled away and began to fall asleep, it was to the thought's of the future, and the happiness the two of them would continue to feel for the rest of their days. Kageyama fell asleep to the fact that he'd done it; he managed to acquire all of his dreams, for Hinata was lying so peacefully in his arms, wearing his ring. The dashing boy that had taken over his life fell asleep to the sounds of the man that would be his one and only for an eternity and more, already getting used to the feeling of a new band on his finger that symbolized his forever with Tobio, just as he had always dreamed.


End file.
